


Mommy

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Romance, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Nursing is the perfect way for a mother to bond with their child, even if he is a grown adult.





	Mommy

"Chan, baby, it's getting tender. Could you swap sides, please?"

Chan immediately stopped sucking, but instead of moving, he simply opened one eye to gaze up at Jeonghan. There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other until Jeonghan let out a noise of annoyance. As long as he enjoyed the experience of being with the younger boy in that sort of manner, he was never very appreciative of Chan's sudden sense of entitlement whenever he thought he could get away with it. "Chan, it's hurting now. Please swap sides or I'm revoking your sucking rights for the week."

That got him sitting straight up. The younger boy was scowling childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest and made sure that his disappointment was obvious. For a moment he sat glaring in complete silence, until he knew that Jeonghan was almost stared down. "I've only been working on it for five minutes," he informed his senior, which caused Jeonghan to let out an exasperated laugh.  
"It's not your right to suckle, you brat. It's a privilege that I give you."  
"Well, I'm certain that we have a contract, and the contract says--"  
"It's an agreement, actually. From the goodness of my heart. A contract should be mutually beneficial."

"Okay, we have an _agreement_ that I'm allowed to suckle for ten minutes on each side, two times a day."  
"But I let you suckle for _fifteen_ minutes this morning, Chan. Please give me a break. I'll let you suckle three times tomorrow if you can just give me time to recover." Jeonghan's eyes were pleading with him, and after a moment the younger boy let out a huff of annoyance before swapping sides. He watched as the light returned to his friend's eyes again, as if the whining had been exaggerated to get what he wanted, but instead of complaining about it, he simply closed his eyes and got back to work.

Their relationship hadn't always been like that. It had started with Chan accidentally calling Jeonghan 'mommy' one day, which his senior playfully mocked for a few hours as he did with everyone else. It happened sometimes, and he was gradually getting used to the fact that he was essentially the group mom. That was a title that he was gradually coming to adopt, even though he was generally rather irked by the suggestion that he was a girl. The nickname 'mommy' wasn't something that really affected Jeonghan; sometimes his boys were calling him that intentionally and on a regular basis, but there was something about the way that the group's maknae froze like an animal caught in headlights that he found hilarious. So he teased, making sure to monitor whether or not Chan seemed to be distressed by the joke the entire time.

It was strange, in all honesty. Chan hadn't really expected to be as affected by it as he was, but it was definitely getting to him. Not to start with whilst his embarrassment was very much alive, but more afterwards when the word that was once teasing grew to be a part of Jeonghan's daily vocabulary. "Chan, could you help mommy in the kitchen?" Jeonghan would call out, and Chan would feel his stomach flipping as he made his way through to help. "Chan, could you get mommy some coffee?" he would say as he was reading a book, and Chan would be straight out of his seat, going to the kitchen so that he could make a drink for his senior. "Chan, would you like to snuggle mommy for a while? He's feeling lonely," Jeonghan would announce, and Chan would be on the sofa next to him so that they could cuddle together.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Chan realised that he had a soft spot for Jeonghan as a mother figure rather early on, but the last thing he wanted to do was make things weird by bringing it up in conversation. It was something that was incredibly private for him, something incredibly intimate that he didn't want to risk losing. Whilst it could improve drastically if he spoke about it with his senior, there was also the chance that he could ruin everything, so for a while he stayed quiet about his desires. He didn't know whether Jeonghan would take it well or would be creeped out by it, after all, and Jeonghan was the sort of person who wouldn't tell him straight out but would rather gradually distance himself in order to avoid making things awkward between them. There was no easy way to describe to a friend the extent to which he wanted to call them 'mommy' out loud, and there was no easy way to bring it up in conversation either.

Of course, though, it was eventually going to come up.

Chan couldn't even begin to recall how they got onto the topic of unusual kinks, but alas it ended up coming up in conversation at one point when they were alone. Jeonghan has shyly admitted that whilst it was more of an obsession than a kink, he couldn't possibly date someone with bad teeth or gross-looking feet, and so he always had to find subtle ways to check before he got into a relationship. It hadn't been enough to convince Chan to spill what weird obsessions and kinks he had, so Jeonghan had reluctantly added that he was really turned on by navel kisses. It was something that he'd never told anyone about before, but a drunken fling in the dorm at one point in the past had resulted in a particular member of the group kissing, nipping and licking at his navel, and Jeonghan had been unable to control himself. That was something that was going to stay between them and not leave the room, which Chan agreed to immediately.

Then it was the younger boy's turn to discuss his own secrets. He started out by trying to tell Jeonghan that he didn't have any, since he'd never had a relationship before, but his senior informed him that it wasn't fair to tell all of his dirty secrets for Chan to avoid it when it came to his turn. Jeonghan _whined_ about it and pointed out how cruel it was for him to not share back, and he somehow managed to keep the whining up for a solid ten minutes until Chan finally agreed to tell him.

He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as he let the words slip out past his lips. "I want to date someone who is like a mommy to me. I think I'm into the thought of being mothered by someone." It sounded a lot weirder when he said it out loud and he could see Jeonghan's eyes widen as he heard it. He knew exactly what was coming and braced himself for it before his senior even had the chance to open his mouth.  
"Oh, uh... I don't mean to sound bad, but do you like me in a romantic sense at all?" Chan made sure to look him directly in the eyes as he shook his head. It was his attempt at showing that he was being genuine in order to curb the uncomfortable thoughts that would surely be drifting into Jeonghan's head. Although they were both adults, they met when Chan was fourteen years old, so it was probably uncomfortable for his senior to see him in a romantic sense.

"I would still like you to mother me, though," he admitted, getting a spark of confidence in the heat of the moment. He was thankful for the fact that Jeonghan seemed more curious than anything at that point, and even more so when he quietly asked about it. "You know. Taking naps together, playing, maybe feeding."  
"No diapers?"  
"No diapers," Chan echoed, which earned a sigh of relief.  
"And about the feeding. Baby food or...?" This time Chan felt painfully self-conscious and simply sat in silence for a moment as he tried to figure out how to put it.

"I know you, um... I know you don't produce milk but I've never been... I've never been breastfed before and... well, I heard that it was a great way to bond with your baby, and..." He trailed off there, not knowing how to continue, but Jeonghan seemed to understand him regardless. He gave an encouraging nod as he reached a hand forward to stroke Chan's face and then offered up a warm smile as he moved the hand back down to his lap. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment; Chan could see the motherly warmth that he had been craving behind Jeonghan's expression, and it was enough to show him that he was going to get what he wanted.

"I can do that for you. Just tell me how you think we should do this and we can give it a shot."

That was that. They arranged it and tried out a number of different arrangements between them until they eventually found a style and routine that worked for them, and then it quickly became their thing. Chan would go to Jeonghan's room in the morning and evening and would spend time suckling on his chest like an infant. In the mornings, Jeonghan would particularly enjoy it since it allowed him to continue dozing in bed as Chan wrapped his arms and legs around his slim form and began to latch onto him. The evenings were a bit different, though, and Jeonghan would be sat with his back against the wall as Chan laid across his thighs and suckled to comfort himself ready for bed. Although it wasn't quite as comforting, it allowed Jeonghan to read a book without either of them disturbing each other, but it still served as bonding time even though they weren't giving each other direct attention.

It was pretty much the same as it would have been if Chan was a baby, except obviously he was a bit too tall to sit on Jeonghan's lap. He would suck the nipple into his mouth and lazily drag his tongue over it here and there, whilst he imagined that it was producing milk for him. His fingers would drift across to the other nipple and would flick and pinch and pluck at it in a way that would usually stimulate it to start the production of milk. Sometimes Jeonghan would get worked up over it, especially if Chan was desperate for attention and grew to be too possessive of his nipples, but it was something that they dealt with at the time. As much as it was sometimes a pain to have to deal with his arousal, Jeonghan wasn't prepared to stop Chan from grazing his teeth over the nubs or rubbing circles with the tip of his tongue. It was something he did to relax, and Jeonghan completely understood that.

The suckling was a guilty pleasure that even Jeonghan had to admit was bringing them emotionally closer. It was probably a hormonal response, from what Jeonghan could tell, but it was something that made him feel euphoric. During that time, it felt as if Chan was his actual baby and they were sharing a genuine parent-child moment. Every time that Chan whined about not getting enough time on either side of his chest, Jeonghan would long to give him more time, as much as it hurt to let a grown boy suck at his nipples for that long without a break, and more often than not he found himself genuinely looking forward to each evening's bonding time. He could pretend that it wasn't mutually beneficial, but it was absolutely amazing to be able to share that experience together every time it happened.

Jeonghan watched as Chan suckled at his chest and gently stroked his hair in a slow but rhythmic way. Seeing as his chest was sensitive, Chan had opted to avoid playing with the now-free nipple and was making sure to be gentle with the other side in order to maximise his time with it. As grumpy as he was over the reduced time on the first side, he wasn't prepared to risk hurting his mommy over something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy with everything lately and needed to write anything so this is just a short something that was thrown together over an hour or so. A bit like a drabble piece, but longer.
> 
> It was just something that we've discussed quite a lot for some reason and actually a lot of our fanfic ideas have slowly started to go in this direction - there's some with Han adopting newborn Chan and finding that he tries to suckle when close to his chest, some with Chan as a pre-teen still trying to nurse from Han which isn't necessarily great when he's trying to get a boyfriend to stay after years of being single, and some like this with grown adult Chan wanting mommy time.
> 
> It'll almost certainly end up coming up again at some point, honestly.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
